Thirteenth Time's a Charm
by Yakouseki
Summary: Yagami Light, tersangka utama Kira, adalah entitas sempurna berwujud pemuda tampan, cerdas, dan karismatik. 'Sebuah misteri', tambahnya lagi. Kelakuannya memang tetap sama sebelum dan sesudah diisolasi. Tenang, terlihat dewasa, penuh aura percaya diri. Namun, ada sesuatu yang ganjil menurutnya, sesuatu yang belum bisa ia sebutkan apa itu. Dan intuisi L belum pernah sekalipun salah.


**Summary:** Yagami Light, tersangka utama Kira, adalah entitas sempurna berwujud pemuda tampan, cerdas, dan karismatik. 'Sebuah misteri', tambahnya lagi. Kelakuannya memang tetap sama sebelum dan sesudah diisolasi. Tenang, terlihat dewasa, penuh aura percaya diri. Namun, ada sesuatu yang ganjil menurutnya, sesuatu yang belum bisa ia sebutkan apa itu. Dan intuisi L belum pernah sekalipun salah.

 **Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya, cuma punya Obata-sensei dan Ohba-sensei

 **Warning:** slow burn, kemungkinan OOC ada

Plot disesuaikan berdasarkan jalannya cerita dalam Anime DN dan pairing utama fic adalah Light x L

* * *

 **Thirteenth Time's a Charm**

 _by: Yakouseki_

Chapter 1: Because the show must go on

* * *

Sepanjang hidupnya sebagai seorang detektif, L selalu meyakini intuisinya, bertumpu pada logika, dan menganalisa secara rasional. Akan tetapi kasus ini, sang pembunuh massal bernama Kira, adalah sebuah rubrik yang kompleks untuk diselesaikan dan sulit dimengerti dengan unsur nalar. Terlebih lagi, sang tersangka utama bernama Yagami Light, yang kini duduk bersandar pada dinding kanan ruangan isolasinya. Air muka sang pemuda terhalangi untaian-untaian coklat madu miliknya.

Apakah Yagami Light sedang berusaha untuk tidur kembali? Setelah mengakhiri perkataannya untuk membuang harga dirinya pada L, sepertinya pemuda itu mengambil opsi mengacuhkan dirinya.

Sudut mata mengekori angka digital di sisi kanan atas monitor laptop. Jam 13.45. Masih siang.

Tatapan tak terlepas dari monitor besar yang menampilkan sosok si tersangka utama Kira, tangan kiri mulai mengambil gula batu di _container_ dan mencelupkannya pada secangkir teh panas pemberian Watari.

Satu.

Jari-jari ditenggelamkannya lagi untuk menggapai ke dalam isi wadah.

Dua, tiga.

Masih kurang.

Empat, lima, enam–

"Ano ... Ryuuzaki?"

Kepala dicondongkan ke sumber suara, tetapi kedua matanya tetap lengket memantau monitor besar bak elang sedang mengintai. L lalu bergerak meraih sendok teh di samping cangkir. Suara dentingan sendok, balok gula, dan sisi dalam keramik pun beradu mengisi heningnya ruangan.

"Ya, Matsuda-san?"

Si pemilik nama gelisah, pandangannya memperhatikan ketiga sosok di monitor yang berada dalam keadaan memprihatinkan. Matsuda tahu bahwa ini sia-sia. Ia hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak tega melihat ketiga orang yang dikurung dan terlihat dari monitor ruangan benar-benar tersiksa.

Terutama Pak Kepala.

Matsuda takut kalau lama kelamaan penyakit jantung Ayahnya Raito-kun kembali kumat karena menumpuknya stres dan beban mental yang kini sedang ditanggungnya. Hati nuraninya pun mengatakan bahwa Raito-kun dan Misa-Misa tidak mungkin adalah Kira. Yah, meskipun ada bukti bahwa beberapa kaset yang dikirimkan oleh Kira Kedua merujuk pada si model pirang berparas cantik itu. Akan tetapi, perlakuan seperti ini, menurutnya melebihi batas manusiawi. Jadi, dengan mengesampingkan keraguan yang mulai membuatnya menggalau, Matsuda berusaha membujuk Ryuuzaki untuk melepaskan mereka dari kungkungan.

"Bukankah ini sudah cukup, Ryuuzaki? Kasihan Pak Kepala, Raito-kun, dan Misa-Misa seperti itu! Kita pun sudah mendapatkan berita bahwa Kira terus beraksi membunuh para kriminal. Ini berarti, kan, Raito-kun dan Misa-Misa sudah bukan tersangka lagi ..." Matsuda melirik Aizawa dan Mogi yang juga sedang menatap dirinya, sepertinya tertegun dengan keberanian (atau lebih tepatnya kebodohan) si polisi muda, yang kini berusaha memberikan kode lewat gerakan mata juga pada mereka untuk mendukung supaya L dapat terluluhkan.

Alih-alih mendapat respon positif.

Mogi menghela napas, lalu pura-pura melihat dokumen yang dipegangnya. Sementara Aizawa menatap sebentar, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu meminta izin untuk merokok di depan ruangan, berusaha kabur dari panggilan batin Matsuda yang melolong meminta _support_.

Tampaknya, permohonan tersirat Matsuda Touta membuahkan kenihilan.

"Matsuda-san," hari penghakiman pun datang.

Bola manik hitam tergeser fokusnya dari layar, menatap tajam pada sosok sang pemilik nama yang tiba-tiba seperti ingin melarikan diri dari ruangan. "Jika hanya itu yang ingin disampaikan, saya sarankan untuk Matsuda-san kembali bekerja. Atau, membuat dirinya berguna dengan membawakan saya donat yang baru dibelikan Watari tadi pagi di dapur."

Keringat dingin merajalela.

Tuh, kan, dia hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya dan membuat Ryuuzaki marah.

Matsuda Touta berusaha melancarkan senyuman seperti dirinya yang biasa, tetapi gagal menahan gemetar yang mewarnai balasannya pada si detektif di hadapannya. Hasilnya, dia pun bertransformasi menjadi orang gagap.

"Ba-baik, Ryu-Ryuuzaki!" Dan secepat kilat dia berlari menjalankan misi ke tempat lokasi yang diminta oleh sang atasan.

Sementara itu, L kembali memantau layar yang kini memunculkan sosok Yagami Light yang telah siuman dari tidur singkatnya, mengerjap-kerjapkan mata dan melihat ke seluruh pelosok ruangan. Kemudian, iris mata coklat tersebut berhenti pada lensa kamera di pojok atas sel. Menatap lurus sejenak, kira-kira delapan menit empat puluh tujuh detik (L menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit di atas kursi), lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan menutup mata lagi.

Yagami Light rupanya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali tidur.

Ibu jari tangan kanan diletakkan pada bibir, L mengabaikan dua layar lain dan terus berporos pada sosok anak sulung Yagami Souichirou yang meringkuk lagi di pojok ruangan dengan kedua tangan tetap terikat. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan lainnya mencubit balok gula, membawanya ke dalam cairan merah jingga yang kini tinggal setengah. Rupanya, ia tidak sadar menimbun isi cangkir dengan balok gula terus-menerus selama sesi menatap Yagami Light sampai pada jumlah gula ke ... tiga belas?

Suara gemerisik langkah kaki pun memecah rantaian pikiran L, sepertinya Matsuda telah menyelesaikan misi tunggal membawakan satu boks berisi lima donat sambil tertawa canggung. Masih kesal ditambah berisiknya suara sepatu si polisi muda tadi, sang detektif paling hebat sedunia melempar tatapan dingin dan menerima kotak tanpa basa-basi dari sang kurir donat.

Dan bak drama di siang hari, Matsuda pun menangis komikal di sudut ruangan dengan Aizawa yang menaruh telapak tangan kasihan di atas pundaknya dan sepertinya baru kembali dari acara merokoknya tadi. Sementara itu, si sumber pembuat air mata bercucuran Matsuda sedang berusaha melahap bulat-bulat donat berlapis stoberi sebagai _topping_ di atasnya.

Kembali lagi ke acara pengawasan gerak-gerik para tersangka, kalau boleh jujur, tidak dapat diragukan apabila L sebelumnya sempat merasa sedikit ... terganggu dengan pandangan Yagami Light yang memandang lurus ke arah kamera tadi tanpa mengedipkan mata barang sedikitpun (yang seharusnya biasa dilakukan dan menjadi tatapan khas L). Apakah itu yang berada dalam sorotan putra Kepala Yagami dan membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh, L masih belum dapat mengutarakan dengan detilnya.

Tetapi yang jelas, intuisi L selama menjadi detektif tidak pernah salah. Dia akan mengupas satu per satu rahasia seorang Yagami Light, mengungkap identitasnya sebagai Kira, dan mengadilinya dengan keadilan, menggunakan cara apapun yang dapat dipakainya untuk merealisasikan tujuan. Tapi, sebelum itu ...

Si pemuda dengan tiga nama detektif teratas di dunia itu melirik menyoroti cangkir tehnya.

Habis.

Ia pun memanggil Watari dan memintanya untuk mengisi ulang teh yang telah ditelan semuanya ke dalam lambungnya, yang hanya menyisahkan beberapa gula dengan sebagian berbentuk tak lagi menyerupai kubus dengan sempurna ...

... yang telah berubah dari wujud sebelumnya, bersatu dengan rupa lain membangun suatu bentuk baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu "potongan benang" yang terabaikan. Tak terlihat, tersisih dari sorotan mata elang sang detektif.

Yang tak diketahui oleh L adalah tingkah laku Matsuda yang menyita perhatiannya beberapa detik tadi dan membuatnya teralihkan dari layar untuk memantau Light, telah cukup memberikan sebuah momen oportunis. Yang bilamana kita kembali menelusuri kejadian sebelum L melihat Light sedang mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya seperti baru terbangun dari alam tidurnya, sebenarnya itu hanya akting belaka sang pemuda jenius yang sekaliber dengan L tersebut.

Yang terjadi dan terlewatkan adalah ketika L mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Matsuda, dalam selang beberapa detik itu, kedua mata coklat memikat Yagami Light sempat terbuka lebar sepersekian detik, seakan terkejut.

Lalu, kembali dipaksakan normal.

Kemudian, sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai, seperti menertawakan sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu. Sirna dalam detik berikutnya dan barulah ia berpura-pura melancarkan aksi seseorang yang baru terjaga dari tidurnya.

Jika Yagami Light bukanlah Kira, mungkin di kehidupan yang lain ia bisa menjadi seorang aktor terhebat dan termashyur di eranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu, Ryuuzaki akhirnya memanggil Souichirou dan menjelaskan rencananya untuk membuktikan apakah Light, anaknya, dan Amane Misa adalah Kira.

Skenarionya adalah Souichirou akan membohongi keduanya dan berpura-pura untuk mengeksekusi Light, lalu membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kamera CCTV akan dipasang secara sembunyi di atas kaca _rearview_ dalam mobil, jelas Ryuuzaki, untuk memantau jalannya "pertunjukan" nanti. Sangat beruntung untuk L, Souichirou memiliki kendali batin yang sangat kuat sehingga berhasil menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak menghujam tinjuan ke arah muka panda sang detektif.

Persetan dengan "pertunjukkan".

Lanjut Ryuuzaki (yang tak memperhatikan rupa sang ketua polisi yang merah padam seperti gunung ingin meletus), jika keduanya adalah Kira, pastinya Souichirou akan dibunuh karena mereka merasa terancam.

Lain ceritanya kalau mereka inosen.

Jadi di sini, Souichirou akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Rencana gila. Pikiran itu yang pertama kali mucul memenuhi kepalanya. Dan ternyata, pemikiran serupa pun juga timbul dalam persepsi rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Suara protes pun memenuhi ruangan.

Awalnya, sang kepala polisi itu juga menentang keras rencana Ryuuzaki, terlalu ekstrim katanya.

Jangan salah indikasi dulu tapi. Yagami Souichirou tidak takut mati. Menurutnya, adalah suatu kebanggaan sebagai seorang polisi untuk mengorbankan nyawanya demi keberlangsungan misi yang diembannya. Namun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengancam anaknya dengan pistol yang diperuntukkan untuk menghukum para penjahat, sementara ia yakin bahwa anaknya tidaklah termasuk dalam kalangan mereka?

Akan tetapi, pro ternyata juga menyeimbangi kontra. Memang dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia tak dapat mengelak bahwa inilah rencana terbaik untuk membuktikan bahwa anaknya tak bersalah. Ryuuzaki, tidak, L memang benar.

Jadilah ia mengiyakan rencana itu dan menggiring kedua tersangka Kira ke dalam mobil dengan bantuan rekannya yang lain.

Jadilah ia menceritakan kepalsuan kalau mereka akan dijatuhi hukuman mati dan Souichirou yang bertugas untuk membawa mereka ke sana.

Jadilah ia memakirkan mobilnya ke lokasi sepi yang telah diarahkan oleh L sebelumnya dan berkata pada anaknya bahwa lebih baik ialah yang mengadilinya, lalu barulah Souichirou akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sang ketua polisi itu mengangkat pistolnya dari balik saku jas. Diusahakan dengan seluruh tenaganya, untuk tak gemetar menodongkan moncong dingin pistol di dalam genggaman tangannya dan mengarahkan senjata itu pada Light, putranya.

Amane Misa, histerikal, mengatai dirinya sudah tak waras, dan memohon dengan berteriak kencang untuk tidak menembak Light.

Ya, memang. Kalau aktingnya ini terus diperpanjang, lama-kelamaaan ia benar-benar bisa menjadi tak waras lagi.

Tapi, Light. _Raito_ , anaknya, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sepanjang perjalanan. Di hadapan ancaman timah panas yang bisa menelusup dan menjadikan bagian tubuh manapun sebagai rumah barunya, Light tetap diam, bergeming, tanpa suara.

Parasnya tenang, sangat tenang, sampai-sampai Souichirou takut. Takut, kalau anak laki-lakinya ini sesungguhnya adalah Kira seperti dugaan L. Takut, kalau selama ini ia dibohongi. Takut, dengan pikiran yang memenuhi sosok yang menyerupai putra tunggalnya di hadapannya sekarang.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Apakah ia sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil ancang-ancang menggunakan kekuatan Kira untuk membunuhnya?

Akan tetapi, Souichirou melihat kedua mata _amber_ yang selalu dlihatnya sebagai mata anaknya, memancarkan suatu emosi yang tak pernah ditemukannya sebelumnya.

Kesedihan.

Kepasrahan.

 _Keputusasaan_.

Tidak ada ketakutan. Sekecil apapun itu, bilamana terlihat, nihil ditemukannya.

"Ayah," ini adalah kali pertamanya Light membuka suara selama perjalanan di dalam mobil. "Aku yakin L adalah detektif yang hebat dan dia tidak pernah salah. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, jika ia merasa ada kemungkinan aku adalah Kira, berarti mungkin aku adalah Kira."

Detik itu, Amane berteriak lagi, menangis, berusaha meyakinkan Light kalau L salah dan dia hanyalah detektif bodoh yang tak mengetahui siapa Light sebenarnya. Bahwa Light tidak bersalah, bahwa Light bukanlah Kira.

Tapi Light hanya tersenyum miris pada gadis itu, lalu menatap Ayahnya kembali. Menatap dengan tiada keraguan, ke arah dua iris miliknya.

Mata dengan mata.

Souichirou menahan dirinya untuk tak meringis.

"Kalau benar begitu, kurasa sekeras apapun aku melawan dan mengatakan kalau aku bukan Kira, pastinya tidak akan ada yang mau mendengar. Jadi," Light mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat dirinya semakin terekspos pada bidikan senjata yang dipegang oleh Souichirou dan tetap bersikokoh untuk tersenyum.

"Kalau Ayah yang mengeksekusiku, kurasa lebih baik seperti itu daripada orang lain yang tak kukenal. Tapi, ketahui ini, Ayah, aku bukanlah Kira. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Selebihnya percaya atau tidak, aku serahkan pada Ayah."

Sedikit enggan, Light pun perlahan mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Menggantungkan kepalanya di udara, rambut depan membingkai wajahnya, menanti dengan ketidakpastian kapan peluru itu melesat dari bui-nya.

Souichirou bergeming, arahan pistol direndahkan tak sadar. Menarik pelatuk kini lebih sulit daripada yang dibayangkan sebelumnya.

 _But the show must go on_.

Dan bunyi tembakan pun terdengar, jejak asap keluar, mengepul dari mulut pistol perak.

Jeritan histeris memecah keheningan.

Detak jantung seperti berhenti seketika.

Pasokan udara yang seakan menipis, rupa yang hadir menyaksikan berubah pucat pasi.

Karena darah merembes perlahan, semakin banyak, membentuk aliran sungai kecil, yang bersumber dari dada sosok Yagami Light.

Yang kini roboh di atas kursi penumpang, kepala terbujur kaku bersandar pada kaca.

Cipratan noda merah menghiasi interior mobil.

Dan beberapa pasang mata di balik kamera yang menonton, menatap horror kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

A/N: Hai, saya baru gabung FF. Panggil saya dengan sebutan Yakou saja dan salam kenal! Saya rasa fandom DN sudah makin sepi hari ke hari, terutama untuk pairing satu ini. Tapi saya ngebet banget mau nulis plot TTC (ide bermunculan setelah menonton anime DN lagi untuk ketiga kalinya) dan kalau banyak mendapatkan review positif, saya akan sangat berterima kasih. Terima kasih semua dan mohon feedback-nya di kotak review ya ;)


End file.
